1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to couplings and more particularly to reversible or bidirectional unidirectional clutches of the hyperboloidal type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
couplings comprising unidirectional clutches of the hyperboloidal type are becoming well known, principally as a result of the disclosure in my U,.S. Patent application Ser. No. 07/418,795, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,601, and related applications. These couplings generally comprise an inner race member defined as a sub-derivative hyperboloidal solid, and outer race member defined as a super derivative hyperboloidal solid, and a plurality of thurst transmitting rollers disposed in an annular volume defined by confronting surfaces of said inner and outer race members. The rollers are all similarly inclined with respect to radial planes and make continuous contact along the curving inner and outer race surfaces due to their inclination angle. Heretofore, my hyperboloidal couplings have been of the non-reversible and unidirectional variety, because only one-half of the hyperboloid body has been used, therefore capable of torque transmitting engagement between the races, through the rollers, in only one direction.
It would be highly desirable to provide a coupling having all of the advantages and benefits attendant to the hyperboloidal type clutch, the engagement direction of which may be reversed without reversing the skew of the inclined rollers, and also to provide a bidirectional clutch which may be engaged with respect to attempted rotation of the inner and outer race members in both directions or, selectively, in either one direction or the other or, finally capable of freewheeling with respect of rotation of the races in both directions.